Not the Graduate and Mrs Robinson
by Shanynde
Summary: Steve Brown had fallen for Tina Cohen-Chang. He just doesn't know that she has a boyfriend.


You aren't the graduate (and she definitely isn't Mrs. Robinson)

When Steve Brown the third first caught sight of her, he knew his life was fundamentally altered from that moment on. He'd been a brash young kid before, and soon after he was transformed into a man.

It was his first day at William McKinley High. His Dad had transferred to Lima for business. He was only a junior, but within the first three hours he found out two very important things. One, they had an awesome Glee Club. They had won Nationals the year before. And two, the new co-captain was stunning. Her name was Tina Cohen-Chang.

It was during lunch. A beautiful Asian girl with dark eyes, a guy in a wheelchair, a guy with a an Irish Accent and a guy with bright red jeans had begun to sing in front of the lunchroom. They had begun to sing and dance to "Twist and Shout", by the Beatles. A few other students were dancing in the back.

That day he had sought them out. He wanted to see her again. Walking into the room, he saw them all sitting in chairs, their teacher talking. Turning Mr. Shue introduced himself and gave Steve the floor to perform.

He picked up his guitar and allowed thoughts of sunny California to fill his mind as he sang, "California Dreamin'." He sang with enough emotion to convey everything he had been feeling. As he finished the Glee club clapped for him.

"He's good," the Asian Girl said in an even, calm voice. It wasn't husky or throaty, and that was a pity, but the smoke of her dark eyes made up for it. "Welcome."

And after that he was hooked.

Within two days, Steven was in love. Tina was totally different. She was sweet and innocent, always ready with a kind word and a smile. Within two weeks they were paired to sing a duet together. He honestly didn't care what song they sung. The only thing that mattered to him was Tina's smile that was directed his way.

"Steve," she said one day after practice. "Some of us are going to help Artie out with his audition video for college. Want to help?"

"Sure, what school is he trying for?" He asked, as he tried not to think about how her mouth was the perfect size to be kissed.

"UCLA, for their film program."

"Wow, that won't be easy."

"Artie's a shoe in. He's directed the last two school musicals, a TV special, and is working on a documentary. LA is lucky to get him."

"And you, where are you applying? NYADA, like Blaine?"

Tina laughed, "No, I'm not going into Musical Theater. I want to go to NYU. They have a good performing program and they also have a great psychology program."

"You want to be a shrink?"

"I'm a good listener. I can help people. We're trying to plan our back up plans."

"Wow," was all he could say. She was an amazing performer and she wanted to make a difference in peoples lives. She was perfect.

"So meet us at 5 at the theater. I gotta go, I'm expecting a phone call." She said as she walked away, her phone in hand.

After singing a mashup of Bad Romance and Viva La Vida, Blaine and Rory cornered Steve.

"Best not to look that way," Blaine advised.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be an idiot," Rory said as he sent a very pointed look at Tina over his shoulder, hunched over her cell phone.

Flushing hot under his collar, Steve shifted on his feet. He was an easy six-one, and big with it. He could break both boys in half without much effort but neither seemed too concerned for their safety.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

Steve felt nervous and elated at the same time. Tina had invited him to her house for a Holiday party. She had explained that it was most of the Glee members who had graduated the year before. He knew how important those friendships were, and wanted to make a good impression.

Looking around he saw Blaine with his boyfriend (to be fair, they were holding hands, it wasn't a huge stretch of the imagination). Artie was talking to a guy with a Mohawk and a girl with blond hair. There was Rory laughing with a blond haired boy with a pretty black girl. He saw a few other people as well.

He had decided that tonight would be the night. Today he would tell her how he felt. These feelings had been in him for months now. So what if she was a year older? He looked like he was a senior. He knew that she was beautiful and he wanted her. Tina probably had no idea. She wasn't the sort to be aware of her own appeal. 

He looked around for her, seeing her in the kitchen, grabbing snacks and drinks. Steve walked up to her.

"Need any help?"

"No, I got this, thanks though. How have you been," she asked turning to smile at him.

Without thinking, he kissed her.

She tasted as sweet as he'd imagined. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her body was ridged, her hands pressed against his chest.

It took him a moment to realize she was trying to push him away.

As he had been lit on fire, he jumped away from her. Tina stared at him as if she had been slapped painfully upside her head. .

He wished the world would open up and swallow him, already.

Steve's face was beat red. "I didn't—I thought you—I'm sorry!"

"No, I think it's my fault," Tina said in a small voice. She didn't sound even the _tiniest_ bit attracted. "I just assumed that you knew. I assumed that one of the boys had told you."

"Told me what?" He asked hesitantly, "Are you not attracted to guys?"

For a moment it looked like she would laugh, "No Steve, I'm definitely attracted to guys. You see," she began.

"Hey Babe," Steve heard a guy's voice say, "I got the pizza." Steve watched as an tall Asian guys walked into the kitchen, holding 8 pizzas.

"Hey Chang," he heard from the living room. "Please tell me you got meat-lovers."

"Yes Puck, we have two meat lovers, two veggies, two cheeses, one peperoni and for my girl we have Hawaiin."

A chorus of thanks rang from the other room. The man put the pizza's down and looked over at Steve. He then looked over at Tina who simply shrugged her shoulders. He shook his head, "Dang it, Tee, I told you."

"I didn't think anything of it."

"You never do." He shook his head and held out his hand to Steve, "I'm Mike, Tina's boyfriend. You must be Steve. Tina talks about you." Mike looked over at Tina, "I'm gonna go grab the drinks from the car, alright."

Tina smiled, "thanks," as they watched him walk away. Tina turned to him, "Steve, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. If I did, I would have told you about Mike.

Ah, wow, Steve had no idea what to say. Not that they didn't look like a couple, but she had never mentioned him. "I didn't," he began.

Tina intervened, "Last year we lost most of Glee Club. We decided we didn't want to spend the next year talking about graduated members. If we did, everyone would have inferiority complexions and we'd never win again. Plus, to hear Blaine and me talking about how much we missed our boyfriends drove Artie crazy." 

"Oh," Steve replied dumfounded.

"And, we talk on the phone everyday, and I'm planning on going to NYU with him next fall, but it's still really hard, for both of us. He keeps trying to convince me that I deserve better than him. He's going to be a professional dancer, and I want to sing. It's not going to be easy, but it'll be alright. But still, I'm sorry."

Steve shrugged, "It's okay," he said trying to play it off as nothing. "Still friends?"

Tina nodded, "I'd like that."

"So, your boyfriend," Steve asked looking over at the door, "Is he going to try and beat me up?" he asked trying to break the tension.

Tina looked at him strangely, and then burst out laughing. "Oh no, Mike's not like that." 

Steve really couldn't be sure. He just grabbed his jacket and decided to cut his losses and leave. He walked outside and ran into the one person he really didn't want to see. Mike was standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"She said you weren't that type of guy."

"What type," Mike asked.

"The type who'd beat me up."

"I'm not. Why do you think that?"

"Well, if I found someone kissing my girl," Steve began, "I probably would beat him up."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Well, I figured that because you didn't know she was unavailable that it was okay. I thought that now that you know that she is happily taken, you'd back off. But," he paused becoming very serious, "if I'm wrong and you try something like that again, I will gladly beat the crap out of you. Or I could just kick you in the neck and destroy you're vocal cords. You're choice."

Steve didn't know what to make of that comment. "I won't," was the one thing he said.

Mike uncrossed his arms, "Good, now help me bring the drinks in."

Steve knew better than to argue.

Later that evening, as he sat next to Sugar the Glee Kids started singing. He could only guess that it was a kind of hall of fame night, the Girl's sang a mash up of Start Me Up and Living on a Prayer. They all sang for hours. A girl named Rachel wowed them all with Don't Rain on My Parade, and they ended with the song, We are Young. The whole time Tina and Mike were snuggled together. Steve watched as Mike played with her fingers, as Tina quietly kissed his neck. It was clear that they were in love. As great as Tina's smile was when she smiled at him, it was nothing compared to the smile she gave to Mike. She was obviously out of his league.

The End


End file.
